


Spank You Very Much

by unkindravens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Plug, Canon Queer Relationship, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a thirsty bottom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spanksgiving, Spanksgiving 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: Patrick wakes David up too early for sex. David is unhappy and doesn’t let him forget it for the rest of the day.Happy Spanksgiving 2019!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Spank You Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> I blame olivebranchesandredwine and the entire Rosebudd bar for this. See end notes for the toy the boys used. (Please forgive me for any errors. This was a late night write and hastily edited.)
> 
> Shout out to whetherwoman for the title!

  
“If that’s your dick on my back at seven in the morning, I’m going to murder you.”

Patrick just snuggled closer to David, grinding into his lower back. He flung a leg and arm over David and nipped at the back of his neck.

David rolled over to look at him. “I don’t know what I’ve done in the past two years to give you _ any _ indication that I do things at this ungodly hour.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Patrick said, rubbing himself over his pajamas. “I’ll do all the work.”

“As much as that appeals to my laziness, no.”

Patrick stuck out his lower lip, whimpered, and pawed at David’s chest. He stared at him with big, brown sad eyes.

“Don’t give me that Sarah McLachlan save-the-puppies look. It’s not going to work.” Patrick batted his lashes.

David sat up. “Okay, that’s it. Get up.”

Patrick jumped off the bed and bounced on the balls of his feet.

David knelt in front of him, putting his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” David said. “You’re going to take a shower and open yourself up for me.” Patrick’s eyes widened. “And for Christ’s sake, jerk off because I’m not dealing with this,” he gestured at Patrick’s erection, “all day.”

“Will do!” Patrick called over his shoulder on his jog to the bathroom.

“And take your time,” David yelled. “I’d like a nice nap.”

David woke to something shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and yelped.

“Jesus, fuck! What are you doing?”

Patrick’s face was a few centimeters away from David, eyes wide awake and eager.

“What now?” Patrick asked. “I’m open for you, but _ so _ empty.”

David groaned and sat up. “Bring me the vibra plug and lube.”

Patrick hurried to their little toy chest in the corner. He returned to the bed and handed David the lube, and pulled a purple plug out of a satin bag. It was a hollow ball with a smaller ball inside. The inner ball moved with motion, creating sensation whenever the wearer moved.

It was one of Patrick’s favorites. He’d worn it while cooking dinner, doing laundry, and other mundane tasks. Never for a long period of time.

“All fours,” David said. “You’re going to wear this all day. Every time you so much as move at the store today, you’ll feel this. And you won’t be able to do a thing about it.”

Patrick leaned on his hands and knees, ass presented to David. David poured lube on Patrick, gliding two fingers inside. Patrick groaned and pushed back against David’s hand.

“Hold still,” David snapped. He covered the toy with lube and slowly pressed it into Patrick. The purple silicone handle looked beautiful spread over Patrick’s hole. David palmed himself through his sweatpants, but did _ not _ want Patrick to know this had any effect.

“Good boy,” David said. He gave Patrick’s ass a slap. “Now go get dressed and open the store. I'll be in late.”

Patrick gave him a peck on the lips and got dressed. He moaned every time he bent over. David knew he could feel the ball moving inside.

“Hey,” David said, “look at me.” Patrick turned. “You are not to touch yourself all day, understand?”

Patrick nodded. “You’re the boss.”

“Damn right.” David fell back on the bed. “Now start the coffee maker and get the fuck out of here.”

***

“Patrick, I need you to bring out the box of hand cream, we’re running low.”

They weren’t. There were three empty spaces which did not necessitate bringing an entire box to the floor.

“Remember to lift with your knees!” David yelled toward the curtain. He heard a whimper as Patrick walked past with the very large, very heavy box. He carefully placed it on the floor.

“Be careful with those. Best to grab one at a time.”

Patrick met David’s eyes and tried to hold a stare, but blinked first. He bent and stood, replenishing the creams one by one.

“Thank you, when you’re done with that please dust the top shelves. They’ve been neglected.”

Patrick wordlessly returned the box to the storeroom. He’d been quiet all day. David took out his phone.

David: Don’t you need more product for the motel?

Stevie: I thought you were bringing it over tomorrow

David: You mind picking it up now? It’s just the box is so very heavy and Patrick is trying to get some upper body in today, so he’d love to carry it for you. He missed the gym you see, so he’s happy to be at your service.

Stevie: David

David: Yes, best friend?

Stevie: Is this somehow a sex thing?

David: ...no

Stevie: WTF? I want no part in your pervy games.

David: Please???

Stevie: I’ll send Roland.

David: I will cut you.

Stevie: I’ll be there in an hour, but I’m gonna be real weird about it

David: thanks so much

***

Patrick continued restocking and cleaning until a local quilting group of sweet older women stopped in for fabric.

“Pardon me, ladies. Let me get my associate,” David said. “Patrick? Can you please take over the register for me?”

Patrick was detailing the other side of the center table. He rose slowly, face red, looking all the world like Linus’s Great Pumpkin.

Patrick walked behind the register and smiled at the women in line. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Thank you.” David squeezed the seat of Patrick’s jeans. “I’ll be in the back working on inventory.”

Patrick kept his eyes trained on the quilting group. “No problem, David. Happy to help.”

David tapped his ass once more before disappearing behind the curtain.

***

At close, Patrick ran to the register to balance the day’s sale. David leaned against the wall as Patrick sped the broom around the floor and bagged the trash.

Patrick slid on the floor and stopped in front of David.

“Anything else? Are we done?”

David smiled. “As long you did all your chores, we are.”

Patrick nodded and pressed David against the wall. “I’m ready to go.”

He tried to get an arm around David’s waist and his teeth on his neck, but David pushed him away. “Calm down. Not until we’re home.”

Patrick pouted but grabbed his keys and tapped his foot at the front door as David collected his things. As soon as David stepped outside, Patrick slammed and locked the door. He made a beeline to the car, holding David’s door open.

“How was your day?” David asked casually.

Patrick squirmed in his seat as he started the car. “Very long,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Looks like you’re having a hard time getting comfortable,” David said. “You should keep moving that ass of yours in your seat all the way home.”

By the time they pulled up to Patrick’s building, there was a sheen of sweat along Patrick’s brow. He hustled David up the stairs and into the apartment.

David grabbed Patrick’s wrists and pinned him against the wall. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” David purred. He kissed up Patrick’s neck. “Knowing you had that toy in your pretty hole, moving every time you did. Did you think of me?”

“God, yes,” Patrick breathed. He leaned forward, trying to get a kiss, but David parried.

“What do you want?” David asked. “I’m still _ very _ tired from being _ rudely _ woken up this morning and am at a loss for what the rest of your punishment should be. What do you think?”

“Spank me,” Patrick said instantly. “I deserve it.”

David let go of his wrists and gripped Patrick’s ass. “With the plug still inside you?”

Patrick quickly nodded.

David kissed his cheek. “Go get undressed and wait on the bed. And no touching.”

Patrick darted to the bedroom. Under the guise of fixing a drink, David watched Patrick, through the corner of his eye, yank off his clothes, toss them on the floor, and leap on the bed.

David busied himself in the kitchen and finally sauntered to the bedroom. He ignored Patrick and slowly stripped.

“On your stomach,” David said and Patrick complied. “Let’s see how you’re holding up.”

David rubbed his hands along Patrick’s ass, the plug still perfectly in place. He swatted the top of Patrick’s thigh. “Spanking huh?”

Patrick nodded. “Yes, please. Please.”

Patrick spread his arms and legs on the bed, ass in the air for David. David slapped Patrick’s ass and watched his body tense and relax.

David brought down an open palm to Patrick’s other cheek. Patrick grunted and David continued. He alternated between light and hard slaps. Ones he knew would sting and others that were more of a thud.

David stopped and leaned his head near Patrick’s. He lightly tapped the plug with a finger.

“Fuck,” Patrick hissed into a pillow.

“Color please,” David asked, his lips ticking Patrick’s ear.

“Green. Green.” Patrick rolled himself against the bed. “Neon green. Please.”

“That’s my boy,” David whispered.

He settled between Patrick’s legs and tapped the plug again. Patrick let out a low groan. David gently hit the plug with his fingers. He did this again and again, knocking on the plug, knowing it was moving inside Patrick. He continued until he heard a wail come from Patrick.

“What do you need?” David asked and bent his head down and kissed Patrick’s red ass.

“I need to come,” Patrick sobbed. “Please make me come.”

David kept ran his hands along Patrick’s back. “You’ve been so good for me today. Working with your toy inside you. Feeling it move. It’s like I was inside you all day.” Patrick nodded.

“Relax,” David said and slowly pulled out the plug and Patrick twitched at the loss. “I’ll make you come. Lay on your side.”

Patrick collapsed on his side. David slid behind him. He covered three fingers with lube and sunk them inside Patrick. Patrick clutched a pillow against him.

David reached his other hand around to Patrick’s dick. Muffled sounds came from the pillow.

David found Patrick’s prostate, already swollen from the plug, and began a light massage. His hand hurried on Patrick’s dick.

“You were perfect today,” David cooed. “So full. So ready for me.”

Patrick nodded against the pillow.

“I need one more thing from you, Patrick. I need you to come for me.”

Patrick came with a tremble and whine, pulsing in David’s hand. “Thank you,” David murmured, pulling out of his ass and away from his dick.

He turned Patrick onto his back and waited for him to open his eyes. David took his hand, covered in Patrick’s cum, and stroked himself.

“Tell me what it felt like,” David said.

“It moved inside me all day,” Patrick mumbled. “Every time I moved at all, it bounced inside me. It rubbed against me all day.”

David sped his hand. “Tell me more.”

“I wished it was you. All day long, I wanted you to bend me over and fuck me.”

“On the table? In front of everyone?”

“Yes,” Patrick breathed. “I wanted everyone to see you fucking me. Show them that I'm yours.”

“Fuck.” David growled and came across Patrick’s stomach.

He flopped on his back next to Patrick. He took Patrick’s jaw in his hand and turned his head to kiss him. “You were wonderful,” David told him. He swiped two fingers through his cum and held it for Patrick to suck. He did so again, but put his fingers in his own mouth, tasting his cum. Patrick shuddered, staring at David with his still wide eyes.

“You rest,” David said. “You’ve had a long day.” He kissed Patrick’s forehead and left the bed. He gathered washcloths and water and brought them to Patrick.

“Drink,” he said, handing the glass of water to Patrick. He obeyed as David wiped him clean.

He took the empty glass from Patrick and placed it on the bedside table. “Better?”

Patrick nodded. “Much.” He turned on his side, and nestled against David. “Tired now.”

David stroked his hair. “That’s probably because you were up too early.” Patrick smiled. “I’ll make dinner, you say right here.”

David got up and tucked a blanket tight around Patrick. He kissed Patrick’s cheek. “We’ll sleep well tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The toy](https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-luxe-wearable-vibra-plug-103983.aspx#cm_mmc=ggl-_-anal_us_nb_google_exact-_-anal_plugs_exact-_-anal+plugs&sc=semglana&medium=tsa&gclid=cjwkcaia_mpubrb5eiwahttvmvyv7uol6tf9uzpu5ozgckt0qesae0eekiyvlyrl-ydf1ak5czcr1hoca3qqavd_bwe&gclsrc=aw.ds&pnum=2&CategoryID=1054)


End file.
